


Note from the Author 4/4/2020

by Serrj215



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23486473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serrj215/pseuds/Serrj215
Summary: Just wanted to say something.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Note from the Author 4/4/2020

Hello everyone. 

So this is it as of 8:40 pm EST on 4/4/2020, all my Fics are now on AO3. There is a few snip-its that I wrote in response to different pictures, and small stuff that I am not going to post here, but for the most part my entire collected work up till now is here. Now I am still going to be posting on Tumblr, then here, but to be frank the reason I am doing this is Tumblr is dying. Witch is a shame because I have met some of the best people though it and gotten a lot of inspiration from the artists, and a lot of joy from other people that write fan-fiction for the BBrae fandom. So my next step is to get my favorite authors A03 and Fanfiction.net accounts and bookmark the living hell out all my favorite stuff. (Keep an eye on that by the way) But I thought that if Verizion decides to pull the plug on the site, I needed to get my stuff someplace else. 

I have been working backwards, so my newest stuff is going to be at the bottom of the list. (I am going back and forth about backdating everything to the original publishing dates) So you might notice that my writing has changed over time. I have no idea if it has gotten better or worse but I am sure it has changed. Also as I have worked backwards I have made changes to works to correct for spelling, grammar and flow. 

You also probably noticed that 95% of the work is BBrae fluff. I think I have 3 angst fics in there, normally when I write angst I need to write 5 pieces or more of fluff to make up for the terrible thing I had done to my favorite characters. 

I have gotten some great responses to my work so far and a few suggestions for continuations of my previous stuff. Also many have been helpful, and I encourage you all to continue .If something is not spell right, a fic missing a tag, or not rated correctly, please let me know and I am always open to new ideas. 

Thank you all new stuff coming soon. 

Serrj215 


End file.
